Strauss Lisanna
Strauss Lisanna (ストラウス・リサーナ, Sutorausu Risāna) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Dragneel Natsu. Appearance :Voice Actor: Carrie Savage (English), Harumi Sakurai (Japanese) Lisanna shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was a bit longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. In Tenrou Island, Lisanna wear light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. During the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. her age was orginally fifteen years old, but now she is seventeen years old. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. Gallery Personality When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Dragneel Natsu raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Strauss Mirajane (older sister) *Strauss Elfman (old brother) *parents (deceased) *Mirajane (adoptive older sister) *Elfman (adoptive old brother) *Lisanna (Edolas) (Edolas counterpart deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Magic & Abilities History Past lisanna not a beautiful childhood, his father died in an accident before his birth, and his mother died in childbirth to so grew up alone with his sister and brother Mirajane and Elfman ... it was nine years old his sister Mirajane (eleven years old) defeated a demon and his arm grew into it so they were driven out by the villagers.She along with Elfman and Mirajane you joined the guild and became good friends with Natsu. At age fifteen years old, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna, confronted him, trying to calm him down. Elfman's Beast Soul form however, smacked her and made her fly several meters away into the forest, but then, Elfman reverted back to himself. Lisanna is shown in her last moments holding her sister's hand, though she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when an Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She just couldn't say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna. Synopsis Edolas arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Strauss family Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies